bardock ultimate x
by electiking11
Summary: bardock saves his race and plans a rebellion with the strongest in the race
1. Chapter 1

Bardock ultimate X

" King vegeta i am back from my mission"." good good bardock vegeta said, keep this up and you may become an elite"." thank you sire". "Bardock i will be coming to see your child being born". "thank you sir".

" Bardock come quick your child is being born one doctor said". " somebody give a scouter i want to see how strong my son is". "aahhh! it cant be he cant be power level 100". "dont be mad bardock remeber you came out like that too tanipuu said". "true i said".

" hah bardock, kakorot is a low level saiyan even your other son was at least 1,000 king vegeta said". " dont even boast because i was power level 0 at first and you cant even beat me".

"why would I waist my time on a low ranking soldier anyway vegeta Sr. said". " because this low ranking saiyan would take your crown if he wanted".

" hey stop it! tanipuu said". " how dare you talk to me like that after all you are the wife of a low level soldier king vegeta said". " sorry sire tanipuu said". (vegeta Sr. then walks away)

" bardock dont ever talk to him like that you could be killed tanipuu said". " not by him im 5x stronger". " Bardock im happy to see you here since you always have missions".

" aah! Bardock whats wrong".

Bardock's vision

" i am tired of this monkey race it shall be destroyed by me frieza said ". death ball! final spirit cannon! " you want defeat me frieza". "okay monkey" haah". "no! Kakorot!".

back to reality

" bardock are you okay tanipuu said". " yes i just had a vision". "how tanipuu said". no time i have to save our race and quick".

" King vegeta i need you to listen"." what pesent". " sire i had a vision that we shall be killed by frieza". " why should i listen to you king vegeta said". " I was hit by a kannasan and I got the ability to see in the future". "okay i will set a course for all sayains to arcose". "thank you sire". "no thank you elite vegeta Sr said".

at home

tanipuu come and bring raditz, and kakarot. raditz is sleep from his mission. i will carry him then.

2hrs later...

hurry get into a pod and put in the coordinates for arcose hurry.


	2. planet arcose

Planet arcose

"hah king vegeta we shall serve you once again for destroying the tuffles the lord alien said". "aah bardock nice to see you I want you to train with the best on planet arcose the lord arcosian said", "there are hundreds of warriors and each can teach you a powerful skill". " when do I start haha":)."training session begins tommorow". "thank you sir". ah yeah we made capsule houses for all of you.

poof! (every capsule made, as a house came out)

1 day later...

" good morning bardock tanipuu said". "good morning". "whats for breakfast mom raditz said"."we will be having eggs,bacon and your favorite pancakes tanipuu said". "yeah im up for some delicous food bardock said (kissing his wife on the cheek)". WAAH! "aah whats wrong with my baby tanipuu said to goku (as she picks him up)". "here raditz hold yor brother until the food is done". "okay mom". "mom i theink he is hungry raditz said". "well i will feed him sayain apple sauce tanipuu said".

15 minutes later...

"well okay tanipuu im going to go train". "wait take raditz with you to train i can handle our baby tanipuu said". "okay just give me a call on the scouter if any thing go's wrong, come on son".

"okay bardock this is our training room the elder arcosian said". "wow dad its awesome raditz said". "yea pretty cool". "here are your four masters ,hokan master of sensing powers, hoshi master of ki, himchow master of melee range attacks, and hong master of dogding and counter attacking". "who do i and my son start with first".

"you will start with me hokan said", "take off your scouters". "sure both me and raditz said". "ok concentrate the best you can on my power hokan said". "i cant feel it dad raditz said". just concentrate son. "poof, wow your power level is strong i can feel it now". "me too dad raditz said". "yes, yes you are learning how to since powers on your own bardock without that scouter hokan said"."thank you master hokan". "now who's next".

"me hoshi said". "okay now bardock show me your strongest ki blast he said". okay. super spirit cannon! aah! "full power energy blast" raditz said. boom, boom. "good try but i can make your ki attacks stronger hoshi said". " bardock when you shoot your blast make sure you take time and raise your power to the max dont just shoot it he said same for you raditz he said. okay both me and raditz said. super... spirit... cannon! full.. power.. energy blast raditz said. ouch that actually hurted hoshi said.

"im next but we will pick up training tommorow himchow said".

in space...

"i will destroy them monkeys and quick frieza said". death ball! boom! "Lord frieza how does it feel to destroy them monkeys zarbon said". perfect, "now no one will be super saiyan frieza said".

back to our hero.

"yeah! im ready for my next day of training dad raditz said". (sniffle) bardock said as he cried. "whats wrong dad raditz said". "nothing i just thought about my dad team".

after training...

"dad i believe i have got really powerfull raditz said". "me too son i feel way stronger then before"."bardock! tanipuu screamed over the scouter". "im coming tanipuu. heh heh what you going to do know that i have your wife" hoshi said. "woah your power is too high but i have to fight". "dad i want to help to raditz said". "no son dont jump in". "lets go punk". blazing uppercut. "that one wont work on me". "i will use your own move own you hoshi said". hmmph! final spirit cannon hoshi said! boom!

"no im just to weak i wont make it bardock said". "dad i will help mom raditz said". "shut up kid take this blazing combination". "aah! dad i think my arm is broke"raditz said. no!haah! bardock screamed (as he ascended into ssj1). "im finish hoshi said". finish what. "with this fight i just wanted to make you stronger" hoshi said. you just broke my son`s arm. "he can be healed in ten minutes even tanipuu knew about this i told her about making you stronger over the scouter i stole yesterday he said"." yea bardock we talked about it tanipuu said". "thank you for helping me get ssj1 bardock said". "no problem bardock hoshi said".

10 years later...

"raditz train with your brother help him achieve super saiyan also". okay dad, ready to fight kakarot" raditz said. yeah! goku said. hmmph, hmmph, hmmph. masenko! raditz said. "try to hold your self up take the blast and throw it away from you i said. haah! goku(screamed as he ascended to super saiyan) boom!

"good kakarot you showed me your true strenght", you are a sayain full blooded at that.


	3. cooler arrives

New villian

aah! bardock what is wrong tanipuu said.

vision~

"bardock you killed my brother and now you will die by my hands salza blade die now cooler said". aah!

"bardock are you okay tanipuu said". "yes honey i just had a vision that cooler`s planning to kill me for killing his brother frieza". "he is coming in 3 years and i might need help to defeat him"." tanipuu i need to go get some training in im taking raditz and kakarot to".

"king vegeta i need prince vegeta to fuse with raditz to save us from frieza`s brother cooler". " if its going to save new planet vegeta i will let them fuse". "vegeta jr. follow bardock to his home to teach you how to fuse". "thank you sir". lets go!

2mins later...

"ok follow what I do with king vegeta, right arm to the right for me and left for king vegeta, now left for me and right for king vegeta, right foot up for me and left for king vegeta, now are fingers touch". wala! we are finish. diffuse.

" okay fu...sion...ha both boys said". "wala! both boys said in unison". "wow we are really strong they said". "okay guys you have three years to train for the arising of cooler". "okay can we train with you". "of course you can". "thank you".

3years later...

"bardock we trained three different moves double galick Sunday, final begone attack, and dynamite day crush". good, good you will have enough power to defeat cooler".

boom! "what was that bardock said as he and regeta rushed to the source". eiwn! the crashed ship sound made as cooler stepped out . " so you are bardock my brothers killer" cooler said. " i will destroy you". " no i wont be me fighting it will be regeta fighting you". " sure he can get killed too cooler said". "you seem funny regeta said".

" well lets finish this quick regeta said rushing at cooler hitting him in the stomach and hurting him with one blow". "guack". "time to go ssj 1 and defeat you". haah! boom!

"your dead kid" death beam! "you cant get me regeta said as he evaded the beam". "dynamite day crush" regeta screamed! hmmph hmmph hmmph." take this double galactic sunday". boom!

"seems like your not dead final begone attack regeta said". death flash". that wont work i said as i helped regeta with my final revenger". 'no it cant be cooler said". "bye bye i said as we obliterated cooler".


End file.
